Galvanic Mechamorph (Classic)
The''' Galvanic Mechamorph''' is a technological alien species accidentally created by the Galvans from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Background The Galvanic Mechamorphs were first brought to life as a complete accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists, lead by Azmuth, were originally working on a project to make Galvan B habitable, but it went far more than intended when a new species came to life. It didn’t take long before the first Galvanic Mechamorphs came to join the galactic community and meet their creators in person. Azmuth and the Galvan were surprised that their experiment on Galvan B had resulted in the creation of a new species, and with their help, they built a civilization in mere days. Galvanic Mechamorph Appearance Ship 0j.png|A one year old animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Juhygtfdfrgthyjuhy.png|A one year old animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph (Omniverse) Upgrade1.PNG|A 10 year old humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph in Orginal Series Kevin as Upgrade OS.png|An eleven year old humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph in Orginal Series Ben10omni upgrade 174x252.png|A sixteen year old humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph in Omniverse Upgrade.PNG|A sixteen year old Galvanic Mechamorph (Ultimate Alien) Max as Upgrade OS.png|A fifty nine year old humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph in Orginal Sereis Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species with a gel-like body composed of a nano-technological fluid metal substance. They have a green color scheme and have one cyclopean eye in the center of their face. Their bodies are covered entirely in a circuitry pattern that can vary from Mechamorph to Mechamorph. Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in a variety of other forms as well, some of them resembling animals, and some appearing as trees and other plants. Some Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in different colors. For example, there was a blue Galvanic Mechamorph seen in the background of the Ben 10 original series episode Ben 10,000. Powers and Abilities Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot a powerful laser from their eye. They can also merge with technology, and use it as a body. They can upgrade technology into a more advanced stage. Galvanic Mechamorphs can also shapeshift into technology if they have touched it personally at least once. A Galvanic Mechamorph was able to spawn a small animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph in Pier Pressure. However, according to Derrick, it is only possible to do so once a Galvanic Mechamorph has absorbed one of the animal-like Galvanic Mechamorph. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/446680826512426186 As seen in Showdown: Part 2, and after Galvan B was destroyed, Galvanic Mechamorphs have the ability to all morph together and reform their destroyed world quickly. Weaknesses While Galvanic Mechamorphs are masters of the mechanical, their merging powers are useless on organic creatures with only few exceptions with those integrated with technology. Being highly sensitive, finely tuned beings, electromagnetic pulses, acids, or any other sort of corrosive substance can upset the Galvanic Mechamorphs' delicate chemistry and wreak havoc on their systems. As stated by the Worst in Outbreak, Galvanic Mechamorphs are sensitive to magnetic fields. Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal), as shown in Tourist Trap when Upgrade was battling the Megawhatts. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses. This means all Galvanic Mechamorphes are weak against technoorganic viruses. Notable Galvanic Mechamorphs Main Timeline *Upgrade (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) *Baz-El *Ship *Mechamorph *Galvanic Mechamorph in Secret of the Omnitrix *Citizens of Galvan B *Malware (mutated; deceased) Ben 10,000 Timeline *Galvanic Mechamorph in Ben 10,000 Galvanic Mechamorph Hybrids Notable Galvanic Mechamorph Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/11 Galvanic Mechamorph) *Fistina (1/2 Galvanic Mechamorph 1/2 Acrosian in Outbreak) Trivia *The name Galvanic Mechamorph is a portmanteau of the words, mecha- meaning machine and -morph meaning form or transform. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Some Galvanic Mechamorphs have plant-like forms or animal-like forms like Ship.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/380339017155115476 **Galvanic Mechamorphs have no natural predator due to the nature of their creation.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/406486584930617606 *Azmuth is responsible for the creation of the Galvanic Mechamorph through the Helix. Naming and Translations See Also *Gallery References Category:Alien species Category:Alien Tech Category:Sapient Beings Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Nanotechnology Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Revived Characters Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Metals Category:Asexual Species